


Mario Karting With The Squip Squad

by the_chat_meows



Series: The Squip Squad's Games Night [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Humor, Jake is best boy, M/M, Mario Kart, Other, Other relationships if you squint, Rich has a lisp, Rich is insecure, Rich's lisp, Swearing, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chat_meows/pseuds/the_chat_meows
Summary: Gayer 1 added Player 2, Choe, Pinkberry Bitch, xoGottaGossipox, Flaming Bisexual, JakeyD and Actor-Ly Juliet to a group Chat.Gayer 1 has named the group chat ‘The Squip Squad’Gayer 1: Anyone up for a games night Saturday?Player 2: Of course!Pinkberry Bitch: uh full offence but I’d rather not hang out with you losers.JakeyD: Fucking Rude. I'm up for it. Rich said he is too.Choe: why doesn't he just say it himself?JakeyD: He’s lying down and his phone is on the tableXoGottaGossipoX: lying down on what? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)-Flaming Bisexual Joined the chat -Flaming Bisexual: SHUT THE FUCK UP JENNA!!Pinkberry Bitch: well hello RichActor-Ly Juliet: I’m free it sounds fun! （＾∇＾）Or Rich is really good at Mario Kart and will ruin you.Or Jake is the founder of #RichProtectionSquadI suck at summaries I'm sorry!





	Mario Karting With The Squip Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Gayer 1 - Michael  
> Player 2 - Jeremy  
> Choe - Chloe  
> Pinkberry Bitch - Brooke  
> xoGottaGossipox - Jenna  
> Flaming Bisexual -Rich  
> JakeyD - Jake  
> Actor-Ly Juliet - Christine
> 
> I think that's pretty obvious but oh well. Also the texting in this fic is very limited.

 

Gayer 1 added Player 2, Choe, Pinkberry Bitch, xoGottaGossipox, Flaming Bisexual, JakeyD and Actor-Ly Juliet to a group Chat.

 

Gayer 1 has named the group chat ‘The Squip Squad’

 

Gayer 1: Anyone up for a games night Saturday? 

 

Player 2: Of course!

 

Pinkberry Bitch: uh full offence but I’d rather not hang out with you losers.

 

JakeyD: Fucking Rude. I'm up for it. Rich said he is too.

 

Choe: why doesn't he just say it himself?

 

JakeyD: He’s lying down and his phone is on the table

 

XoGottaGossipoX: lying down on what? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

-Flaming Bisexual Joined the chat -

 

Flaming Bisexual: SHUT THE FUCK UP JENNA!!

 

Pinkberry Bitch: well hello Rich

 

Actor-Ly Juliet: I’m free it sounds fun! （＾∇＾）

 

Flaming Bisexual: ...shut up Brooke

 

Player 2: So Jenna, Chloe, Brooke you down?

 

XoGottaGossipoX: of course I've gotta go there for the bants!

 

Gayer 1: you're uninvited 

 

XoGottaGossipoX: I'm hurt Michael so very hurt.

 

Pinkberry Bitch: yeah I'm free.

 

Choe: I mean I guess

 

Gayer 1: Cool see ya Saturday! 

 

Michael smiled as he placed down his phone.

 

X X X

 

Michael and Jeremy decided to start preparing some snacks before everyone arrived. The two placed a few bowls of crisps and had multiple drinks, of course Mountain dew was included. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

 

“Jeremy! Can you get the door?” Michael yelled as he entered the kitchen. Jeremy grumbled in agreement and made his way over to the door. 

 

Jeremy was greeted with a cheerful Christine.

 

“Hi Jeremy! I made cookies, cause I thought ‘hey everybody likes cookies so why not’” She held out the cookies before quickly bringing them back to her chest, her face suddenly full of panic. “But what if someone hates chocolate chip! Or if they’re vegan? Oh my god what if…” She was then cut off.

 

“Christine it’s fine! No one’s vegan and if they don’t like Choc Chip they don’t have to eat it.” He smiled. “Now come on in, Michael and I are just setting up!” 

 

X X X

 

Now that everyone had arrived the group were trying to decide what game to play.

 

“How about Minecraft?” Michael joked poking Jeremy.

  
“No you fricking meme” Jeremy scoffed, Michael wagged his eyebrows as if to say ‘we all know about that  _ phase _ Jeremy’. 

 

“Oh I know, THE game. The make or break game. Mario Kart!” Jake said smiling evilly.

 

“I’ve actually never played Mario Kart” Christine said. Everyone gasped, all actually shocked.

 

“What!?” Rich yelled, outraged. Christine laughed before shrugging her shoulders.  

 

“Anyway how are we gonna do that? There’s 8 of us” Brooke asked.

 

“Pairs?” Jenna suggested. The group agreed happily and before anyone could say anything Jake piped up.

 

“I’m with Rich!” He yelled wrapping his arm around Rich’s shoulders.

 

“What? Why?” Michael asked. Rich and Jake both smiled evilly.

 

“Rich is the KING of Mario Kart!” Jake smirked as Rich snickered. 

 

“Okay, Okay fine. I’ll go with Michael!” Jeremy smiled.

 

“Jenna can I pair with you? I assume you’ve played before?” Christine asked smiling widely. 

 

“Of course girl!” Giving Christine a high five.

 

“So that leaves me and Chlo! Let’s start!”

  
  


X X X

“I still can’t believe Koopa Fucking Troopa is your favourite!” Jenna Laughed as she selected her character. Her and Christine had decided to play as Princess Peach cause Christine thought she looked cool.

 

“What? Koopa is cool. And he has the best cars!” Rich protested.

 

“I think you like him ‘cause he’s short too” Brooke laughed.

 

X X X

 

The group of teens were competitively playing, all shouting and cursing both as the COM’s and at the others in the group. All were honestly surprised by how good Rich was. Sadly Christine wasn’t having the best of luck this round, she wasn’t actually all that bad averaging around coming fourth in most rounds but Rainbow road wasn’t anyone's best friend.

 

If there was one thing everyone hated was how Jenna was constantly whispering to Christine about everything. Mostly because Jenna was sneaky and no one trusted her. 

 

“So what does that do?” Christine asked Jenna.

 

“Don’t worry about it just press B Christine” Jenna yelled, Excitedly.

 

Suddenly Rich exploded in anger, yelling   “I swear to fucking God! Who ever sent that shitting Satan shell Can fight me right now. ShOve it!” Ever since Rich has gotten rid of the SQUIP his lisp had come back and he was somewhat insecure about it, so he tried his hardest to avoid saying words that start with ‘s’.

So in reality his yell came out as   ‘I thwear to thucking God. Who ever thent that thitting thatan thell can fight me now. ThOve it!’ He then grumbled under his breath before Chloe pointed out his lisp.

 

Rich grumbles out a quiet “I don’t know what you’re on about”. The group of teens explode in giggles. It’s not that they all wanted to actually hurt Rich they were all just having some fun!

 

“ I think you do Rich! I could Thwear you Hath a lithp Rich! Unleth I mithheard you!” Chloe mocked.

 

“Chloe” Jake warned.

 

“What? I’m just athking”

 

Rich finished the race, first place, not that he really cared at that moment. He quickly excused himself to the toilet.

 

“Do you need a pith Rich?” Chloe called after him.

 

“Chloe drop it”

 

“What? I didn’t mean anything by it”

 

Jake sighed and went to follow Rich.

 

X X X 

 

Jake knocked on the bathroom door waiting to hear a response. 

 

“Rich honey. It’s me, just let me in, we can talk it out. Babe? Babe?” Jake said as he knocked on the door once again.

 

“Rich? Please?” Suddenly the door was unlocked and opened slightly. Jake took this as a sign to come in. 

 

When he entered the room he was greeted with Rich sitting down on the floor next to the bathtub. Tears threatening to fall. He hated his lisp but he hated more when he cried, it made him feel weak and he tried his hardest to not cry, especially if he was in front of others. 

 

“Hey babe you okay?” Jake questioned, sitting himself next to his boyfriend. Pulling Rich into him for a hug.

 

“Yeah I dunno, I know it’s… dumb but it really annoyed me what Chloe thaid. Like I hate my lithp and It… I dunno.” Rich said quietly. 

 

“Rich what Chloe said was out of line, okay? And I for one love your lisp. I love everything about you, Rich. And you should too okay?”

 

“No we’re gonna stay in here until you feel good enough to go back to them!” Jake smiled at Rich.

  
  


X X X    

 

About ten minutes later Rich pipes up. “Okay I’m ready now!” Jake smiles at his boyfriend before standing up and offering Rich a hand.

 

Rich returns the smile and takes Jake’s Hand. The two leave the bathroom and head back to the group.

 

As they enter the room Brooke nudges Chloe and gestures her head towards the pair.

 

“Hey, Rich. Look I’m sorry that wasn’t cool of me or whatever-” Brooke elbows Chloe again. “- and uh yeah sorry” 

 

“Yeah yeah it’s fine just stop apologizing it doesn't suit you Chlo” Rich smirked as he moved to sit down on the sofa. The group of teens decided to get back to their Mario Kart battles.

 

X X X 

 

“It was rigged! RIGGED FROM THE BEGINNING!” Jeremy accused. 

 

“Like how the hell are you two so good at Mario Kart? You said Rich was amazing but like together you two are deadly”Michael yelled.

 

“Well if you think I’m good at Mario Kart, wait until you see how good Jake is at board games!” Rich smirked.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic,If you did please leave a kudos, comment or bookmark!


End file.
